In the human placenta mRNA for the norepinephrine transporter has been cloned. The placenta is unique in being the only non-innervated tissue to express this transporter. We hypothesize that mRNA for the norepinephrine transporter will be increased in placental tissue of human infants delivered after pregnancies complicated by fetal distress, oligohydramnios and intrauterine growth retardation.